Llàgrimes
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: A l'Odd l'assetja la rutina, sense en X.A.N.A. s'avorreix. El bosc, una curiositat i una decisió. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko __i els seus personatges son propietat de MoonScoop y France3._

**Llàgrime****s **

En X.A.N.A. ja no hi era i jo m'avorria. La vida d'estudiant era un rotllo desprès d'haver estat un heroi. Veure a l'Ulrich i la Yumi fent esforços sobrehumans per fingir ser només amics ja no m'entretenia. I l'extrema timidesa d'en Jérémie i l'Aelita m'exasperava.

Les noies sempre em servien de distracció, encara que soni fatal dir-ho així. Mai havia tingut problemes per trencar cors. Per això cada setmana tenia una novia diferent,

Vaig deixar escapar un sospir, per que allò ja no m'omplia. Les noies començaven a tornar-se una rutina.

Érem al menjador, esmorzant. La xocolata era deliciosa com sempre i els croissants cruixents i calents. El sol brillava amb intensitat, les vacances s'aproximaven i la Heïdi Klinger em somreia des de la taula davant la nostra. Hauria d'estar exultant d'alegria, però no ho estava. Tampoc em va animar que la Yumi i l'Aelita em donessin els seus croissants.

Les classes van ser com sempre. La senyora Hertz em va renyar per no estar atent. El senyor Fumet s'havia passat tota l'hora parlant. En Jim ens havia fet córrer fins a gairebé caure morts a la pista...

Va haver una cosa que em va tenir dispers tot el dia. La Sissi.

No es que acostumés a parar-li més atenció de la deguda. Però estava estranya. Tenia els ulls inflats i vermellosos, com si hagués estat la nit sencera plorant. Normalment li hauria llençat un comentari mordaç, alguna cosa per fer-la empipar. M'encantava fer-la empipar. Però no vaig gosar a fer-ho.

Vaig sentir una forta fiblada al pit en veure-la així.

Vaig procurar no pensar més en ella i en els seus ulls tristos, així que em vaig centrar en burxar a en Ulrich i a la Yumi, el meu segon passatemps predilecte. Va ser immensament divertit, especialment el moment en que vaig aconseguir que s'abracessin i van acabar tan vermells com una boca d'incendis.

Sí, senyor. Va ser genial.

L'Odd el magnífic guanyava un altre vegada! Llàstima que ni tant sols allò em fes content, què dimonis m'estava passant? Hauria d'estar celebrant la victòria amb un enorme gelat de xocolata.

No em venia de gust el gelat, però fer un tomb no estaria pas malament. Durant el últims mesos havia descobert un clar al bocs, a mig camí entre _L'Hermitage _i el Kadic, a prop del barranc. Mai no vaig veure-hi a ningú allà, per això vaig memoritzar com arribar-hi.

Vaig dirigir-me cap allà xiulant la tornada de la cançó de moda, amb les mans a les butxaques i sense parar atenció al que m'envoltava.

Vaig aturar-me en sec en escoltar uns sanglots una mica més endavant. Vaig aturar-me a pensar en qui podria ser, la meva ment no va trobar resposta. Vaig avançar amb cautela fins a arribar a l'arbre del que provenien els plors. Va ser tot un shock.

La Sissi, amb la cara enterrada entre els genolls, plorava. Vaig tenir una sensació estranya, una mena d'opressió a la boca de l'estómac, seguida d'un lleu formigueig.

Vaig rodejar l'arbre fins a quedar davant d'ella, que no va moure's ni un mil·límetre. Les paraules van escapar dels meus llavis.

—Per què plores?

—Deixa'm en pau, Odd.

Potser la Sissi Delmas no hagués fet mèrits per que em commoguessin les seves llàgrimes, però havia d'admetre que quan la vaig veure per primer cop m'havia sentit atret per ella. Una atracció que no havia desaparegut del tot. Era capritxosa, envanida, i estava boja per l'Ulrich. Mal assumpte.

Vaig seure al seu costat esperant que em colpegés i em fes fora, no obstant, la Sissi va llançar-se al meus braços i va plorar amargament durant hores.

Què podria haver minat la seva confiança d'aquella manera? Mai l'havia vist fràgil. De fet sempre havia pensat que la seva moral estava feta a proba de bombes. Estava equivocat, no hi havia cap dubte.

Envejava als meus amics, tots tenien a algú a qui estimar. En Jérémie tenia a l'Aelita. L'Ulrich tenia a la Yumi. I jo un dia estava amb la Magali, un altre amb la Jeanne, i un altre... amb qui fos. No era que no m'agradés ser el casanova del Kadic, però jo també volia una noia a qui estimar d'aquella manera.

Tractar de que la Sissi es fixés en mi seria una tasca tan estúpida i inútil, que em cansava tan sols de pensar-hi.

La vaig envoltar amb els meus braços, per que... bé per que soc humà, maleït sigui! No puc veure a una noia plorar. Sé que vaig murmurar coses amb l'intenció de calmar-la, però si em preguntessin que li vaig dir no podria contestar. No tinc ni idea de que vaig dir-li. Tant sols volia animar-la, que deixés de plorar com si no hi hagués un demà.

Encara que em va costar una barbaritat, vaig aconseguir el meu objectiu. Poc a poc la seva tristesa va minvar, els seus músculs van anar relaxant-se i la seva respiració es va tornar regular.

—Si li expliques això a algú ets home mort, Odd.

—Seré una tomba —vaig assegurar-li.

—Creu-me, això espero pel teu bé —va grunyir.

Tenia els ulls inflats i envermellits, les galtes ruboritzades, el nas i els llavis vermells. Se li havia corregut el rímel. Em va semblar que estava molt maca, més que quan s'empolainava per agradar-li a en Ulrich.

Durant uns segons vaig sentir ganes de donar-li un cop de puny a l'Ulrich.

—Per què estàs tan trista?

—No es assumpte teu.

—Problemes amorosos?

—No es assumpte teu —va repetir en to agressiu.

Sabia que era més que probable que els culpables fossin la Yumi i l'Ulrich, no obstant no em va semblar tan factible. Principalment per que les mostres d'afecte dels meus amics sempre la feien empipar. S'empipava i esbufegava.

—El teu pare t'ha requisat el mòbil? —vaig preguntar amb humor.

Em va mirar alçant una cella amb els ulls entornats.

—Aquest és un motiu ridícul.

—Ridícul o no, és un motiu.

Em vaig adonar de que encara l'estrenyia entre els meus braços, la seva mà dreta sobre el meu pit, i el seu cos descansant recolzat en el meu. En una proximitat estranya. No era la primera noia amb la que em trobava en una situació similar, no obstant, el fet de que fos la Sissi va fer que el meu cor es disparés. Ella semblava estar tan o més còmoda que jo amb aquella proximitat.

No sé per què vaig fer el que vaig fer. Però vaig besar els seus llavis. Quan vaig obrir els ulls, la Sissi, estava ruboritzada amb una expressió de sorpresa total. Durant un moment vaig pensar que potser podria enamorar-la, que potser li hauria agradat que la besés. Vaja si ho vaig pensar!

La sonora bufetada que em va donar em va despertar de cop. Quin geni!

Es va aixecar bruscament, es va apartar els cabells amb un posat i va espolsar-se els pantalons pirata amb gracia.

—Pervertit —va murmurar sense girar a mirar-me.

Va ser llavors quan ho vaig decidir.

Conqueriria a la Sissi encara que fos l'últim que fes a la vida.

**Fi**

_**Not**__**es de l'autora:**_

_Hola! __Em vaig aixecar amb ganes d'escriure sobre l'Odd y la Sissi, així que ho vaig fer, i aquest és el resultat. Espero que os agradi._


End file.
